A large format printer in which more than one print media source is loaded and available for use is greatly valued in workgroup environments. Such a multi-source printer may allow multiple users to send print jobs to print on a variety of print media types with minimal changing of print media sources.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.